1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sign constructions and/in particular, to sign constructions adapted to be associated with windowpanes or the like for viewing therethrough.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one conventional form of sign construction for use in providing information through a windowpane or the like, a panel is provided on its opposite faces with different information-bearing indicia. The user of the sign construction alternatively mounts the panel so as to display either of the two faces appropriate for the desired information transmission through the windowpane.
Such a sign construction has the disadvantage of presenting undesired information indicia viewable from rearwardly of the sign construction, i.e. looking outwardly in a direction through the windowpane. Thus, for example, where the sign construction bears the information indicium OPEN on one face and the information indicium CLOSED on the opposite face, the indicium CLOSED would be normally viewable by one looking at the rear face when the front face is positioned to be viewable through the windowpane.
One solution to this problem is to provide separate sign constructions such that one may be taken down when the other one is placed in position for viewing through the windowpane. The latter arrangement has the disadvantage of increased possibility of loss of one or the other of the two panels.